


Ausencias

by akelos_cry



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco (y más) personas que dejaron a Tony. Y una que se quedó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausencias

**1.**  
Sus padres mueren en un accidente automovilístico el viernes 16 de Diciembre de 1991, a las 18:56 de la tarde.

Tony lo sabe todo, los detalles exactos, los cómos y los por qués. A qué velocidad iban y el estado de la carretera, del asfalto y de las vallas de seguridad. La cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido. La superficie de rozamiento del hielo formado en la carretera, la magnitud de la fuerza con la que el coche chocó contra el suelo tras la caída libre. Los huesos rotos y los músculos desgarrados y las hemorragias internas. El tiempo que tardó en arder el coche cuando el motor explotó. El momento justo y exacto en que dejaron de respirar y dejaron de ser. (Y, si quisiera, podría calcular con qué intensidad les dolió antes de que perdieran la consciencia).

Está enfadado, tan enfadado que quiere tirar los ataúdes por un acantilado para que sus almas no tengan nunca descanso eterno. Está tan resentido y ha gritado tanto que ya casi no le queda voz. 

Está enfadado con su madre, que se fue retocándose el pintalabios, con los tacones en las manos, sin despedirse. Está enfadado con su padre, porque se marchó como se marchaba siempre, dejando la conversación a medias, sin darle respuestas, sin aclararle si iba a acudir o no a sus exposiciones en el MIT o si le vería durante la cena, (sin decirle que le quería, o que estaba orgulloso de él).

Así que Tony nunca pudo contestarle que todo lo que hizo y lo que consiguió, lo hizo sin él.

 

 **2.**  
Tony no cree en el cielo, en una vida más allá de la muerte. Dios no existe, los hombres lo crearon y luego lo mataron. 

Tampoco le da muchas vueltas al asunto, es un científico, no un filósofo. Cree en lo que puede ver y tocar, en los hechos, en lo real. Los procesos neuronales se apagan, las células dejan de dividirse, la carne se descompone. Cuando mueres, simplemente mueres. Vienes de la nada y vuelves a la nada. Polvo al polvo. Las almas son para los religiosos. La resurrección es un consuelo que no quiere.

Yinsen sí creía, que moriría y estaría con su familia, y no tendrían que tenerle miedo a nadie ni a nada nunca más. Que tendrían un final feliz en otro mundo. Tony espera ser el que se equivoque esta vez, es una de las muchas cosas que le debe. Está vivo, para empezar, y no es sólo porque le lata el corazón. 

Hay noches que se despierta atragantándose porque sueña con que le sumergen una y otra vez la cabeza en agua estancada; o tiritando de frío porque en las noches del desierto la temperatura no hace más que descender y descender. Pero es un sueño y en realidad está en casa, a salvo y con una temperatura estable (aunque las yemas de sus dedos estén congeladas e insensibles).

Tiene una segunda oportunidad y no quiere desperdiciarla. Y qué si todo el mundo piensa que está sufriendo un trastorno post-traumático, probablemente sea verdad. Tony no pudo salvarle la vida a Yinsen, y su vida casi con seguridad que valía mil veces más que la suya. Si puede hacer un mundo en el que él no tendría por qué haber muerto, entonces su sacrificio habrá merecido de algo.

 

 **3.**  
(Es el funeral de sus padres. Alguien le aprieta el hombro con fuerza. Tony mira hacia su izquierda y Obadiah está ahí.

− No te preocupes chico, voy a cuidar de ti.)

Es el aniversario de la muerte de Obadiah y Tony recibe una condolencia tras otra. De la prensa, de los accionistas, de la rubia con piernas kilométricas que se llevó a la cama una vez. Y como su vida es un gran show, fingir esto no es más difícil que fingir cualquier otra cosa. Es cuestión de la imagen de empresa, nadie sabe que murió intentando matarle, porque cuando le vendió a los terroristas no esperó que estos prefirieran conservarle con vida.

Un plan brillante Obie, brillante. Entregar al mejor fabricante de armas, la gallina de los huevos de oro, a unos enanos sin escrúpulos que pretendían hacerse gigantes.

Tony bebe en grandes cantidades, intentando quitarse la sensación de unos puñales clavados en su espalda que todavía sangran. Intentando pensar qué hizo mal, o si Obadiah fue un cabrón desde el principio y no supo verlo. Tener a la empresa fue más valioso para él que tener una familia. 

Al final, fue sólo él en otro funeral.

 

 **4.**  
Nueva York ha sido vaciada de extraterrestres y Tony y Furia miran los destrozos desde el Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Tony no está prestando atención a lo que Furia dice. Es un manipulador, ¿verdad? Casi espera que le confiese que Coulson no murió en realidad, que está débil y vivo en algún hospital secreto del país, en vez de hablarle de planes preventivos contra próximas amenazas. Espera que todo fuera una estratagema para conseguir al equipo perfecto (y que en su vida, por una vez, haya un giro de guión que sea esperanzador). 

Pero eso no pasa, Furia le despide y los cromos de Coulson siguen formando un mosaico ensangrentado sobre la mesa de una de sus habitaciones.

 

 **5.**  
Esto no es Novia a la Fuga, Tony sabe que Pepper no va a salir corriendo con los tacones de boda y el vestido blanco remangado, que siempre acaba todo lo que empieza y nunca se echa atrás. Es más valiente de lo que él será jamás.

Pepper lleva el pelo recogido en un elegante moño decorado con jazmines, y el velo bordado de su madre descansa sobre el tocador. El vestido de novia es un palabra de honor, con cientos de perlas adornando el corpiño, a juego con el collar y los pendientes que lleva. Está deslumbrante, Tony no la ha visto más guapa en toda su vida. 

Pepper se frota las manos, nerviosa, y se pasea por la habitación haciendo muecas, como si se estuviera imaginando tropezándose o dando ya el sí quiero, repasando atenta lo que tiene que hacer para no equivocarse en una sola palabra. Cuando lo ve entrar, Pepper se sobresalta.

− ¡Oh Tony! 

− Señorita Potts, si me permite el cumplido, está usted radiante, resplandeciente, ¡obnubila con su presencia!

Tony sonríe, y le contagia su sonrisa a Pepper, que tiembla por un momento y se lleva las manos al pecho.

− Madre mía, ¡me voy a casar!

− ¿Estás entrando en pánico? ¿Puedes respirar? ¿Necesitas una bolsa de papel? Rápido, ¡hiperventila! ¿Suspendo la boda?

− ¿Suspenderla? ¿Estás loco?

− Sólo quería asegurarme.

Tony se acerca a ella y la coge por la cintura. Pepper va más allá y se echa sobre él para abrazarle con fuerza. Se quedan así un rato, hasta que alguien llama a la puerta y aparece Natasha, con el ceño fruncido.

− Os estáis retrasando.

− Relájate Natasha –dice Tony, separándose de Pepper −, a las damas de honor no les sienta bien ponerse gruñonas, si no salen horribles en las fotos.

Natasha hace eso que suele hacer con la mirada (fijar la vista intensamente en ti sin mostrar ninguna emoción en la cara) y luego desaparece con un sonoro portazo.

− El papel de dama de honor se le ha subido a la cabeza.

−Tony ¡Estoy histérica! ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

− Creo que el cielo va a mantenerse despejado durante todo el día. No, estoy segurísimo, Tormenta se está encargando de la parte meteorológica y tenemos a Thor bien entretenido. Vas a dejar boquiabiertos a todos cuando camines por el pasillo Peps, esta será la boda del año, ¡del siglo! Los Richards ya se están muriendo de la envidia por no haberme contratado como organizador de la suya.

Pepper rueda los ojos, se retoca un poco el maquillaje y se coloca en velo.

− Muy bien –dice mientras coge su ramo de flores con firmeza −, lléveme hasta el altar, señor Stark.

− Desde luego, señorita Potts.

La marcha nupcial suena por toda la iglesia, los asistentes giran la cabeza y Tony puede advertir que Happy ya ha estado llorando un buen rato y que el monitor en el que han conectado a Jarvis le tiende un pañuelo con su brazo robótico.

Tony no quería pensar que este día llegaría. Un día en el que vería a Pepper construir una vida con otra persona, casarse y marcharse de su lado. La va a querer lo que le queda de vida, pero ahora va a pertenecer a otro. Esto no es La boda de mi mejor amigo, no va a ponerse celoso ni a intentar separarla del hombre al que quiere. (Tony ha estado documentándose, y al mismo tiempo ha desarrollado una admiración por Julia Roberts que negará si alguien le pregunta).

No hay nadie que se la merezca más. Steve la está mirando con adoración, como si fuera lo más precioso de este mundo. Y tiene una gran sonrisa estúpida y bobalicona en la cara, igual que la de un niño de tres años el día de Navidad. Si hay alguien que tenga que arrebatársela, que sea él. El hombre de confianza de América, el que ha llegado a convertirse en su mejor amigo. Y eso significa que va a perderlo también un poco a él, no habrá desayunos con alitas de pollo tras pasar la noche en vela, viendo las películas de Indiana Jones en bucle, ni mezclas de licores exóticos intentando emborracharle.

Natasha cumple con su cometido y arroja pétalos de rosa por delante de ellos, y Dummy lleva los anillos (y una pajarita, a pesar de las reservas del cura a tener robots formando parte del grupo de damas de honor). Cuando llegan, Tony coge delicadamente de la mano a Pepper y se la entrega a Steve.

− Gracias Tony.

− Cuídala, ¿quieres?

Steve asiente, solemne, y se colocan uno junto al otro, frente a Dios, porque a Steve le gusta hacer las cosas del modo tradicional.

Luego hay un gran banquete al aire libre. Clint se emborracha y Bruce acaba siendo el primero de una conga. El ramo de la novia termina en manos de Lobezno y algunos trozos de tarta vuelan por los aires cuando Thor baila con entusiasmo la Macarena, mientras todavía tiene el plato del postre en las manos. Natasha se quita los tacones y se despeina antes de hacer el brindis de los novios. Y Tony, que también es el padrino, dice unas últimas palabras que hacen que a Steve se le salten las lágrimas.

Y se van, cogidos del brazo, a pasar su Luna de Miel, donde no hay espacio para él.

 

 **6.**  
A Rhodey lo trasladan a Bagdag en Enero, y va a estar allí durante dos años. Se ha llevado la armadura de guerra, y le ha prometido a Tony que la usará con sabiduría y sólo en casos de emergencia, lo que no incluye que Tony haya comprado demasiados donuts y que le apetezca compartirlos con él.

Hablan (y discuten) a través de la pantalla del ordenador. 

− Y yo le dije que no podía hacer declaraciones, que era un asunto de máxima seguridad, y ella me dijo que eso era una declaración en sí…

− Vaya Rhodey, estás hecho todo un seductor.

− No… ¡no estaba ligando! Somos amigos, tengo amigos aquí, le caigo bien a la gente.

− ¡Lo dices como si yo no le cayera bien a la gente!

− Sólo durante los primeros 5 minutos. Y eso si no la has cagado en la presentación.

− Rhodey, cuidado, tienes un escorpión…

− Si crees que voy a caer otra vez con tus bro- ¡Joder! ¡Putos bichos!

Tony le da envidia comiendo chuletones grasientos y Rhodey le cuenta cada vez más cosas sobre esa corresponsal francesa, que tiene un acento adorable y unos ojos impresionantes. Da igual que quede menos para que su misión acabe, Tony sabe que no volverá, que se quedará con ella y que tendrán hijos bilingües. Tony espera que quede espacio para poder ser el tío que consiente todos los caprichos.

 

 **7.**  
El día que Thor se marcha, es verano y truena en Nueva York, aunque no hay ninguna nube y el sol quema como suele quemar las tardes normales de agosto.

Thor se despide, tiene reinos que gobernar allá arriba, detrás de las estrellas, en otras galaxias. Tiene leyendas que forjar, cantares de gesta que inspirar, un trono y una corona esperándole. Todo queda demasiado lejos de su vida de vengador en la Tierra. 

Es como si su partida hiciese que la estabilidad que tenían empezase lentamente a desmoronarse. Esa estabilidad en la que Tony había estado viviendo, y que creía que nunca acabaría, desaparece poco a poco. Y Tony quiere agarrarse a ella con desesperación, pero hay cosas que se le escapan de las manos, y es inevitable.

Clint y Natasha se marchan y fundan los Vengadores de la costa Oeste. Y Pepper y Steve están ausentes, pensando en tener hijos. Furia desaparece caído en combate y es Maria Hill quién asume el mando de S.H.I.E.L.D. Vienen nuevas generaciones, mutantes que luchan por sus derechos, héroes que defienden a la humanidad, extraterrestres enamorados del pequeño núcleo de vida que cuelga en medio de la nada. Surgen nuevos físicos locos que intentan dominar el mundo, químicos que juegan con las leyes de la naturaleza creyéndose dioses, informáticos que desarrollan programas que podrían volver a las máquinas contra el hombre. Nuevas enemistades y nuevas batallas y nuevas guerras.

Buddha dijo: “Aprender sobre el cambio nos enseña a tener esperanza. Porque el cambio está dentro de la naturaleza de las cosas, nada es fijo, ni siquiera nuestra identidad.” Tony se lo repite como un mantra.

Conocen al rey de Wakanda y es nombrado vengador honorífico. Hank Pym y Janet Van Dyne, Miss Marvel, La Bruja Escarlata, Quicksilver, Lobezno y Spiderman se unen a la fiesta. 

Los Vengadores cambian. Nada dorado puede permanecer. Y Tony quiere creer que los buenos tiempo no fueron tan buenos, y que le esperan mejores.

 **+1**  
El día de Navidad, la torre de los Vengadores se queda casi vacía. Tony recorre el salón, intentando no tropezarse con las botellas que sus invitados se han marchado sin recoger. Panda de vagos. Están por allí las maracas con las que Clint se puso a cantar villancicos, y también están los restos de la tarta de chocolate que Janet y Caroline prepararon y que llevaba demasiado azúcar. Sus compañeros se han ido a ocuparse de otros compromisos y Bruce y él se han quedado solos.

Tony quiere pedir comida india, sin embargo, Bruce ya se ha puesto a cocinar y le presenta un delicioso plato de carne de ternera: Rinderroulade rellenos de panceta, cebolla y pepinillos. Comen los dos en la cocina, sentados el uno junto al otro, en silencio y terminándose lo que queda de champagne. 

A Tony le parece increíble esto: que Bruce se haya quedado, que todavía siga aquí. Le ha escuchado miles de veces pensar en voz alta a dónde podría ir, pero nunca ha puesto esos planes en marcha.  
Tony tuvo que hacer de todo para que se decidiese a quedarse a vivir con él. Dejar que cambiase las galletas de chocolate por galletas integrales, sorprendido del poco aprecio que Tony tenía a los hábitos de vida saludables. Dejar que arreglase los microondas que rompía por la radiación de sus rayos gamma, en vez de comprar otros nuevos. Abrirle las puertas de su laboratorio, su Sancta Sanctorum, y hacerle un hueco. Construir un jardín botánico dentro del edificio, para que no añorase la selva, quizá fue excesivo. Pensándolo bien, casi le obligó a quedarse.

Y Bruce permaneció a su lado. A pesar del extremis, de las malas decisiones, de las peleas sobre si el registro de los superhéroes era bueno o no. A pesar de que a veces se pasase con la bebida y de que fuera un kamikaze sin remedio. A Tony le da miedo pensar lo mucho que le quiere, y lo que haría si le abandonase. Es como imaginarse estar al borde de un abismo, sabiendo que va a caer irremediablemente, sintiendo a la gravedad misma arrastrarte hacia abajo. Es el peligro de confiar en las personas.

Y como Tony no sabe callarse lo que piensa, tiene que decirlo.

− No te vayas nunca.

− No tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir.

− No me refiero de aquí – dice señalando la casa –, sino de aquí − y le da un beso casto, educado, casi un roce de labios.

Siempre empieza a besarle así, porque no quiere que Bruce se estrese, o peor, que eche a correr. Es jodidamente bueno en eso, en correr y en esconderse. Ambos lo son. 

Por eso son tan buenos juntos, se saben todos los trucos para encontrarse.


End file.
